In Between Love
by dustytiger
Summary: A little glimpse into Zoe Keates and Tony DiNozzo's wedding day. Stand alone. This is a Tony/Zoe fic if this is not your jam be respectful.


Title: In Between Love  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I still do no own NCIS I simply like to play with the characters who belong to the network, creators, writers actors and actresses who bring it to life for us.  
Summary: A little glimpse into Zoe Keates and Tony DiNozzo's wedding day.  
Notes: The title is a Tom Waits song, it is mentioned as their first song but I didn't quote it. It screams of them however and you should check it out. My muse and I are not exactly seeing eye to eye I have a lot of half written stuff, so I'm glad I got this little stand alone done. It is just that, a stand alone that I needed to write and it'll stay that way. I'm not one much for adding sequels.  
This is a no negativity zone, while I understand not everyone likes this pairing if you don't like it don't read it, any and all non-constrictive negative reviews will be deleted and or reported. Be kind and review it's good for the soul.

* * *

For a moment everything around him disappeared. All that mattered was having her close dancing to the song they had settled upon for their first dance as a married couple. Zoe Keates stared up at him, and he quickly got lost in her eyes. He kissed her softly but instead of being able to relax, it brought the situation back to reality. As much as he knew the guests were happy for them he wanted to focus on her. Anthony DiNozzo Junior never thought this day would come. She rested her head on his chest, wanting the moment to last as long as possible. It was one of the few things about the entire process he had been looking forward to. He silently wished that the song would never come to an end.

As they danced they both drifted for a moment to the first time they'd heard the song together, at a small bar on an open mic night. Somehow she had convinced him to bring his guitar with him and he found himself on stage, singing some Tom Waits tunes he'd always liked. The last one he played had always made him think of their relationship. By the end of the song he was able to turn the tables and put the spotlight on her; he proposed in front of the other bar patrons who cheered for the happy couple as they sat back down and he put a ring on her finger. From that night everything else seemed to fall into place, setting a date, and planning what would make them both happy.

Everything leading up to that special moment had been perfect, better than either of them thought it could go. He knew that he would never forget how good she looked coming toward him in her curve hugging, ivory coloured mermaid style dress with a halter neckline. It had been the moment he had most looked forward to, and it did not disappoint. He knew his eyes must have been like saucers and he'd had to remind himself how to breathe.

She was also thinking about that moment. She wasn't the kind of person who craved attention. Even going to try on dresses had almost been too overwhelming for her. Having her friends and family critiquing what she wore, as well as giving her advice had been more attention than she would have liked. She was sure that once the doors opened and she began to walk toward him she would feel like every eye in the church would be on her, but instead she had focused on him. He looked amazing in the suit he wore and the look of pure love on his face made her forget anyone else was there and to enjoy the huge step they were taking together.

Their vows had been simple but meaningful. Neither of them believed they would find that kind of love together. The road they had forged hadn't been easy, but they knew they wanted to share the rest of their lives with each other. As much as the photos seemed to be endless she knew they were capturing priceless memories they would always look fondly back on. The wedding wasn't large by any means with the people that mattered most to them both celebrating the union.

The song ended and soon their friends and family joined them on the dance floor. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everything had been gone smoothly so far. There hadn't been any huge problems like some of their friends tried to warn them about. The food had been good the hall was decorated as they'd wanted. Neither of them went in expecting perfection and were happy by how the day progressed even if there were times it was overwheliming.

A part of him still felt like there was something was missing. Everyone was either dancing or engrossed in their own conversations so he decided to go outside to get some air. He took a deep breath of the cool spring air. He was surprised when she came out after him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, staring up at him with those intense brown eyes he could confess his every sin to. He half-heartedly smiled at her, trying to be reassuring, but the way she ran her hand along his cheek told him how successful he'd been.

"Spider?" she asked, softly.

"I just needed some air, Zoe, I'm sorry," he told her.

"It's fine really, what's wrong?"

He knew he couldn't lie to her, but this was something that he hadn't often talked about with anyone. He wasn't sure if he would find the words to tell her without upsetting her on their wedding day. He took her hand and squeezed it. She again ran her free hand along his cheek trying to put him at ease. There were so many things she loved the man in front of her, but she knew there were things he still kept locked up inside of himself. She wanted to tread lightly, and hoped that he would let her in one of his secrets.

"I didn't think it would hit me so hard, but I miss my mom," he turned away from her to hide the tears that were in his eyes.

"Tony," she whispered, brushing his cheeks with her fingers, silently asking him to move his head toward her, which he did. "You're allowed to miss her, and to feel what you're feeling. Please don't think you need to hide that from me."

"We're supposed to be celebrating today not dwelling on something we can't change. I do trust you with this, but this isn't the time and place for me to start getting like this over what happened all those years ago."

"Today has been amazing, but she was your mom, it's normal to miss her on days like this." She kissed his cheek softly. "This is a huge step and you should have both of your parents by your side to celebrate with us. You can feel what you feel whenever it happens and I will never judge you for that. I want you to let me in on this and that starts today, okay? "

He hugged her. "Thank you for understanding. When I saw your parents on the dance floor I guess it sent me over the edge today. I know she's here in spirit but it's not the same. I'm sorry, Sweetness I shouldn't be doing this now."

"Hey what rules are you breaking right now?" she asked him lovingly trying to lighten the situation. "I've got your six, Tony, always, that's what we agreed to today. You've got me and I've got you for better or for worse and we'll make this thing work."

"I know," he told her, running his fingers along her cheek.

"Spider, this is the real deal, stop doubting that. I know you think that DiNozzos are incapable of keeping a wife, but from what I've seen the woman you're missing right now would have been the only Missus Anthony DiNozzo Senior had she not been stolen from you. Come here and let it out and then when you're ready to tell me everything I'll listen."

"Okay," he whispered. A few tears fell down his cheeks. "We still needed her."

"I know you did." She hugged him tightly. "There, that's what you needed. You never have to hide from me." She kissed his cheek softly.

His arms were around her waist. "Thank you. I keep learning I can love you more than I thought I could."

There were tears in her eyes. "I've been so good today, then you have to say that. I love you too."

Soon his tears had subsided, but they stood in each other's arms for a few more long minutes. He kissed her softly. She rested his head on his forehead when she pulled away from the embrace. He ran his fingers along her cheeks, glad for a private moment with her on such a special day. A few minute later they went back inside. He wrapped his arm around her waist, ready to face the last of the traditions the day was going to bring although he really just wanted to start their honeymoon.

Shortly after they joined their guests it was time to cut the cake, which was fun for them both, neither of them getting the other too messy, just enjoying tradition. The speech portion was short and sweet from the people who mattered most to them. Even the bouquet throwing and garter toss had been tasteful, with all of the traditions over with they knew they would soon be able to excuse themselves while their friends continue to celebrate if they needed to.

When they got out of the hall they were not surprised to see his car decorated with streamers, cans and the obligatory "just married" sign in the window. They both laughed, somehow that prank screamed of Abby. They had been able to navigate through the traditions of a wedding and it had been as perfect as either of them could have asked for, but they were excited to celebrate alone.

When they got to the hotel they were staying at he'd even carried her over the threshold. It was close to the airport so they would be able to get the most of their tropical honeymoon. He had been waiting for the moment he got to get her out of her dress since he had seen it, and she seemed to want the same now they were behind closed doors. She kissed him tenderly leaving nothing to the imagination, they both knew that their honeymoon would be even more amazing then the wedding and there was no point in not starting it right away.

The End

Notes: So that was that. Thank you in advance for any support on this one. I've had it on the back burner for a while now, so I'm glad to have it out into the universe. Would love some feedback hearts and hugz all.


End file.
